Letter
by pijar.religia
Summary: Lagi-lagi Shinichi melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan. "Ya, tenang saja…" Shiho mempererat dekapannya. "Aku sudah pernah membalas suratnya." Oneshot. Sequel to Signs.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. Characters belong to Gosho Aoyama  
**

**Letter  
**

Shiho tersenyum lembut, melihat selembar kertas yang sedang ia pegang. Ia menutup kertas yang sudah menguning dan terlihat lusuh itu lalu dimasukkannya kembali ke dalam sebuah amplop kecil berwarna putih. Amplop itu diselipkannya ke dalam sebuah buku berwarna merah.

"Apa itu?"

Shiho tersentak mendengar suara dari belakangnya. Saat dia menoleh, dia menemukan seorang pria sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Shinichi…kau mengagetkanku…" keluhnya sambil menghela napas dan menyimpan buku itu di dalam lemari di depannya. Ditutupnya pintu lemari jati itu dan ia berbalik menghadap pria di belakangnya kembali.

"Hei, bukankah itu buku yang kubaca waktu itu?"

"Memang," Shiho berjalan melewati Shinichi dan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Shinichi sambil menahan tangan wanita yang tadi berjalan melewatinya.

"Mandi. Mau ikut?" tanya Shiho dengan senyuman yang terlihat aneh. Dengan cepat Shinichi melepaskan tangan Shiho dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Tidak!" tolaknya cepat. "Aku sudah mandi tadi."

Shiho hanya menggeleng pelan dan kembali berjalan menuju kamar mandi tersebut. Setelah pintu kamar mandi itu tertutup dan suara air shower mulai terdengar dari dalamnya, Shinichi mendekati lemari itu dan membukanya. Diraihnya buku merah yang tadi diselipkan Shiho di antara baju-bajunya dan ditemukannya sebuah amplop putih yang sudah terlihat lusuh.

Surat apa ini? Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Shinichi saat melihatnya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Berbagai macam analisis, atau lebih tepat disebut sebagai prasangka buruk, bermunculan di kepalanya yang sudah terlalu penuh dengan kisah-kisah misteri dan detektif. Dia sempat mengira-ngira jika surat ini adalah surat dari orang yang pernah menyukai Shiho, atau orang yang disukai Shiho…atau mungkin mantan kekasihnya?

"Aarrgh!" Shinichi menggeram pelan dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, kebiasaan yang selalu dia lakukan jika sedang bingung dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Ia menarik napas, berusaha memusatkan fokusnya kembali. Dilihatnya kertas itu lekat-lekat dengan mata detektifnya yang biasanya tidak pernah melewatkan satu hal penting pun. Namun, matanya itu kini tidak berfungsi untuk memberitahunya apa isi surat itu sebenarnya jika bukan ia sendiri yang membuka dan membacanya.

Dia ingin sekali membacanya…tapi dia teringat dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia membaca buku harian milik Shiho (**baca **_**Signs**_) dan ia tidak bisa melarikan diri dari pandangan kematian yang ditujukan Shiho untuknya…

…Tapi, hei! Dia berhasil mendiamkan Shiho, bahkan akhirnya menikmati cuti yang menyenangkan bersama wanita yang dicintainya itu.

Mungkin kali ini ia juga akan berhasil melewati semuanya dengan baik…

_Baiklah! _Shinichi membulatkan tekadnya untuk membuka dan membaca surat itu. Jika tidak dibuka, maka ia tidak akan pernah tahu apa isi surat itu dan siapa pengirimnya. Dan dia tidak ingin mati penasaran dalam keadaan tidak tahu siapa mantan kekasih istrinya. Ah, dia tidak bisa membayangkannya…Lagipula, jika Shiho mengetahui perbuatannya, ia yakin ia pasti akan bisa mengatasinya. Ya, ya, bagaimana pun juga dia tahu Shiho mencintainya dan dia pasti tidak akan tahan marah-marah pada suami tercintanya ini.

Dan percayalah…terkadang sifat _overconfident_ dibutuhkan untuk mengatasi masalah-masalahmu…

Shinichi memejamkan matanya, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia menghembuskan napas perlahan dan mulai membuka amplop itu. Diambilnya sebuah surat dari dalamnya dan dibukanya dengan sangat hati-hati dan ia menemukan tulisan tangan yang sangat rapi dan cantik.

**_22 februari __1996_**

**_Shiho ku tersayang__,_**

Mata Shinichi membelalak membaca kata-kata pertama itu. _Siapa orang ini? Berani-beraninya memanggil Shiho dengan begitu mesra…!_

**_Malam ini adalah salah satu malam yang selalu kutunggu-tunggu sepanjang tahun, sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Apakah kau tahu kenapa? Karena malam ini adalah satu malam tepat sebelum kau lahir ke dunia ini 18 tahun yang lalu. _**

_Oh, Tuhan! Orang ini sangat menantikan ulang tahun Shiho! Siapa dia?_

**_Ya, 18 tahun yang lalu, saat semua orang yang mencintaimu menantikan kehadiranmu. Ayah, ibu, dan aku. _**

_Aku?_

**_Walau saat itu aku masih belum terlalu mengerti apa yang disebut dengan adik. Yang ada di dalam bayanganku, seorang adik adalah seorang bayi kecil yang sangat lucu dan imut dan bisa kuajak bermain. Ya, definisiku saat itu tidak terlalu salah karena kau yang masih kecil sangatlah imut dan lucu._**

_Jadi…ini surat dari Akemi-san…?_

Shinichi berjalan mendekati meja rias tidak jauh lemari itu dan duduk di atas kursi di depan meja rias. Kedua matanya tidak lepas dari surat itu.

**_Pipimu kemerahan dan kulitmu indah seputih susu. Matamu yang berwarna biru safir dan rambutmu adalah hal terindah yang pernah kulihat waktu itu. Rambutmu tidak sama dengan rambut kuning ibu. Rambutmu lebih indah, Shiho. Di satu saat, rambutmu terlihat cokelat, namun sewaktu-waktu ia bisa berubah menjadi jingga atau bahkan merah. Rambutmu memantulkan berbagai macam warna saat matahari menyinarinya, sama dengan berbagai macam keindahan yang terpancar dari dirimu yang lugu dan polos itu._**

**_Shiho, apa kau tahu, senyumanmu adalah senyuman paling cantik yang pernah kulihat? Kau adalah hartaku yang sangat berharga yang selalu ingin kulindungi. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, kapan pun dan dimana pun. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja, bahwa kau akan selalu sehat dan selamat. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau tidak didekati oleh lelaki bodoh yang hanya ingin menggodamu, dan aku ingin mengetahui jika suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukan seseorang yang cukup baik untuk membantuku menjagamu. _**

**_Namun, Shiho adikku sayang, maafkan aku. Mungkin nasibku tidak lah sebaik itu untuk bisa selalu memperhatikanmu dan menjagamu. Dan mungkin nasibmu tidaklah sebaik itu untuk menemukan keindahan-keindahan yang biasanya akan mudah diraih oleh orang lain. Karena kita berbeda, kita tidak sama dengan mereka, Shiho._**

**_Shiho, kini kau sudah berumur 18 tahun. Umur yang sudah cukup dikatakan sebagai seorang dewasa. Di usia ini kau akan menyadari banyak hal yang mungkin dulu sempat luput dari perhatianmu. Di usia ini juga mungkin kau akan kehilangan banyak hal ataupun sebaliknya, menemukan banyak hal berharga yang tidak akan kau temukan di usia-usia yang lain. _**

**_Shiho, kau memang sudah sangat dewasa di usiamu yang bahkan belum mencapai kepala dua. Aku sudah menyadari itu sejak kita berdua kehilangan orang tua kita. Aku tahu bahwa kau akan tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita yang berbeda, jauh lebih berbakat dibanding diriku dan jauh lebih dewasa dibanding diriku. Aku sadar bahwa kau adalah gadis yang memiliki banyak kemampuan luar biasa yang tidak dimiliki oleh gadis lain. Namun, di saat yang sama, aku juga sadar bahwa kau tidak memiliki hal yang tidak kalah banyaknya dibandingkan dengan hal-hal yang kau miliki. Bahkan, mungkin lebih banyak. Padahal, hal-hal itu adalah hal-hal kecil yang sesungguhnya sangat mudah didapatkan, namun sulit bahkan tidak bisa didapatkan untuk beberapa waktu ini karena kau berbeda. _**

**_Shiho, mungkin kau sudah tidak peduli lagi atas apa yang kau miliki dan tidak kau miliki, apa yang kau inginkan dan tidak kau inginkan, apa yang kau takutkan dan tidak kau takutkan, apa yang kau percayai dan tidak kau percayai. Namun, terkadang aku takut kalau kau bahkan tidak sempat, tidak bisa atau tidak mau memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu lagi, karena bagimu itu semua adalah hal kosong, hal yang tidak ingin kau ingat. Shiho, maafkan aku, karena aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang kakak yang baik untukmu._**

**_Tapi, ingatlah Shiho. Suatu saat kau akan mengetahui semua hal yang telah kusebutkan ini. Dan saat kau telah mengetahuinya nanti, jangan pernah berpikir untuk melupakannya atau lari darinya karena itu semua adalah ketulusan yang berasal dari hati dan pikiranmu. Kabulkanlah, dan biarkan dirimu menikmati hal-hal yang belum pernah kau nikmati sebelumnya._**

**_Kakak yang sangat menyayangimu,_**

**_Akemi_**

Shinichi menarik napas dalam-dalam setelah menyelesaikan surat itu. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal jika napasnya terasa sedikit sesak saat membaca semua itu, surat dari seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya lebih dari ia menyayangi dirinya sendiri. Shinichi dapat melihat kasih sayang seorang kakak yang rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi kebebasan adiknya dari kata-katanya yang lembut dan penuh pengertian.

Shinichi juga bisa mengetahui dari surat yang telah lusuh dan menguning itu…jika Shiho telah membacanya berkali-kali dengan air mata yang terus mengalir hingga mengaburkan tinta hitam pada kertas itu.

Shinichi baru saja akan melipat kertas itu saat sebuah tangan meraih tangannya melewati bahu kanannya, dan melipat kertas itu menjadi dua.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya sebuah suara lembut dari balik punggungnya.

"Ya," jawab Shinichi singkat. Saat ini tidak ada perasaan yang mengalahkan rasa terharunya setelah membaca surat itu, termasuk perasaan takutnya akan kemarahan wanita bersuara dingin di belakangnya itu.

"Kau tidak menangis?" tanya suara itu lagi, namun kali ini dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Shinichi terdiam sebentar, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang perih. "Tidak…tapi kurasa aku hampir menangis."

"Aku selalu menangis setelah membacanya," Shinichi dapat menebak jika orang di belakangnya itu sedang tersenyum penuh arti.

Kemudian tangan indah yang memegang tangannya itu mendarat di atas meja rias di hadapannya. Tanpa protes, Shinichi membiarkan tangannya ikut terbawa saat Shiho meletakkan surat yang sudah terlipat dua itu di atas meja rias yang dipenuhi berbagai peralatan kosmetik miliknya.

Kini tangan itu sudah berada di bahu kiri Shinichi, disusul dengan tangan kiri Shiho yang meraih bahu kanan Shinichi dari belakang. Shiho meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan Shinichi dan mendekapnya dengan lembut. Dari kedua lengan yang memeluknya, Shinichi dapat mencium aroma sabun mawar yang digunakan Shiho saat mandi tadi. Ia juga dapat mencium dengan jelas wangi shampo dari rambut Shiho yang masih basah yang menyentuh pipinya. Shinichi menarik napas pelan, berusaha menikmati saat-saat seperti ini.

Mereka terdiam seperti itu selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Shinichi mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanya Shinichi datar.

"Tidak," jawab Shiho singkat. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia sangat suka menghargai momen-momen kecil seperti ini, karena baginya banyak hal yang bisa disampaikan walau tanpa kata-kata sekali pun. Dan ia tahu Shinichi juga menyukai hal yang sama.

Mereka kembali terdiam, hingga Shinichi kembali bertanya.

"Kenapa tidak marah?" tanya Shinichi polos.

"Kenapa harus marah?" Shiho balik bertanya.

"Kau marah saat aku membaca diarimu."

"Itu karena aku malu…" jawab Shiho diiringi dengan suara tawa pelan.

Mereka terdiam untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tanpa sadar, Shiho mengarahkan hidungnya pada rambut Shinichi dan menciumnya dengan perlahan.

"Kau tidak pakai shampo yang baru kubelikan kemarin?" tanya Shiho dengan nada sedikit protes.

"Tidak, yang lama masih ada sisa," jawab Shinichi enteng. Kini sebelah tangannya menyentuh punggung tangan Shiho perlahan.

"Lalu, apa tanggapanmu tentang surat itu?"

"Hmmm," gumam Shinichi, pura-pura berpikir. "Yang jelas, kakakmu sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu itu, tidak usah kau beritahu."

Shinichi tertawa lepas.

"Jadi, apa kakakmu sudah tahu jika kau menemukan orang yang baik untuk membantunya menjagamu?"

"Ya, tenang saja…" Shiho mempererat dekapannya pada suaminya itu. "Aku sudah pernah membalas suratnya." 

**The End  
**

**Author's Note: **Waah, polanya malah jadi sama gini sama _Signs…_ hahaha, ya sudahlah, sudah terlanjur ditulis begini…mau bagaimana lagi? ^^


End file.
